Beautiful Dream
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: Aang writes a poem to Katara telling his love for her. Does she feel the same? And how does she react? Much better than summary


**Beautiful Dream**

**This is a poem I wrote in which Aang tells his feelings for Katara. I added a small story to it as well. I have written more but I thought I'd post one first to see what you all thought. Tell me if I should post more. Enjoy!**

Aang trembledas he wrote. The poem was almost done. He knew he never could come face to face with Katara to tell her he loved her, so this would make things easier. As he put the quill to his teeth, his head spun. "What else should I say?" He thought. She means so much to me after all. Then an idea came to him. He wrote it down and then placed the parchment on a rock.

There it's done" he said. Now once I get even more courage I can give it to Katara. He sat up and gave a big long stretch. Just then a voice called for him.

"Aang dinner is almost ready! Come back to camp and wash up", called Katara. Aang smiled. Her voice was so heavenly; it was as if an angel was calling him to the heavens. He picked up his staff and walked towards camp, but forgot to bring the poem.

While they ate, Aang was telling Sokka, Katara and Toph, an old Airbender tale.

"So that is how the bison's came so close to he air nomads", he finished.

The reaction wasn't all for what he had hoped for.

"Twinkle toes, no offense I know it's your culture and all, but that's probably the most boring tale I've ever heard", Toph said. She took another sip of the soup, while Sokka then spoke in.

"I agree with Toph, I love campfire stories and all, but this was more of a history lesson then a story."

Katara gave her brother a stern look. "Oh hush up, Sokka I thought it was very interesting. I'm always willing to learn something new, and tonight I did." She gave Aang a friendly smile.

Aang blushed. It was this smile that was one of the many qualities Aang loved about her. "Well whatever, I bet I can tell a better story", Sokka said, speaking with his mouth full.

"Go ahead", replied Toph. "Ok, so one time when Katara and I were little there was this guy in our tribe who… But Aang stopped listening. He remembered he had forgotten his poem on the rock.

He jumped up and ran off into the forest. When he arrived by the shore where the rock was, his poem was gone. Those sweet words he had written would never be shared. His love for Katara could never be stated. He sighed and walked back to the camp.

Later that night:

Katara had woken up in the middle of the night and was unable to go back to sleep. She tossed and turned but it was no use.

"I'm sure a quick walk might help, she said. She snuck quietly out of camp, careful not to wake anybody and headed toward the lake nearby. The moon was bright and shining light down upon the water. It was a pretty sight and its power made Katara feel alive.

"Wish you were here to see this pretty view Mom", she said. A tear then came to Katara's eye, and she sat down on the shore and watched the ripples form in the water. Then, out of the blue she saw a slip of parchment flouting near the edge, tangling in the weeds.

"What's this" she wondered. Katara walked over to it and reached through the weeds to pull it out. It was damp, and the ink was spreading slowly, but she could still manage to read what it said.

_To Katara:_

_Beautiful Dream_

_Upon her rosy gaze I trace I fall. _

_I feel like my heart is dancing on the edge of a blade. _

_The thought of your long dark hair makes me want to spin and loose it all._

_Every time I look at the skies, I see your blue eyes. _

_To me like jewels; precious and locked in my mind. _

_With the key lost eternally. _

_Now heed me my sweet water blossom, I promise to always cherish, love, commend and behold. _

_To be yours forever truly, and there when you are in need the most._

_Whenever I think of you, my heart starts to race, _

_As I continually dash the lap of your soul in hast._

_As this beautiful dream ends I can only hope for one thing in my life. _

_And that's a divine couple, together forever, husband and wife._

_Therefore, being with you is like living in a beautiful dream,_

_And I never want to wake up from it._

_- Aang_

Katara's heart gave a slight leap. It touched her so much. She had no idea he felt this way, and for so long. As she continued to think about it, she was wondering; do I love him more than as I friend too? He's the avatar; he is too busy to start a family. The more she thought about it, the more it began to warm her heart.

As the minutes pasted, she began to walk back to camp and slip back into her sleeping bag. However, she accidentally tripped over something and the racket awoke the gang. "Ah, Katara! Its late why are you stomping around all over the place?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I couldn't sleep I just went for a walk; I didn't mean to wake you." Sokka grunted. "Alright just go back to sleep and don't wake me up again."

He turned over and pulled the bag over his head. Katara turned around to look at Aang and Toph who just glanced at her. Toph then did the same and laid her head on the ground and went back to sleep.

Aang joined her shortly.

Katara sat up for a few minutes on a log, watching the fire twirl around. Her thoughts were on Aang and the poem he wrote for her. She looked at him sleeping and smiled.

"He truly is something." Finally she walked over to her sleeping bag and prepared to close her eyes. But before she did, she crept over to Aang's side and whispered in his ear. "I love you too." Aang didn't reply, she assumed he was already fast asleep.

She crept into her bag and closed her eyes as well. Shortly after, Aang opened his eyes and smiled.

**Please Review!**


End file.
